


A Pinch of Potpourri

by Lyradaisical



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, some platonic, some romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyradaisical/pseuds/Lyradaisical
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles. Love square with a sprinkling of other relationships.





	1. Doll Commission

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of drabbles and very short pieces that I've written over the course of my stay in the Miraculous fandom. They have been posted on Tumblr previously but I decided to gather them here in a nice, cohesive spot.

“Commission?” Marinette asked.

Mlle. Bustier’s class was empty save for the two teens that stood at their desks, the boy shuffling his feet nervously and the girl standing stiffly as he spoke.

“Yeah. Alya told me that you make dolls so I was hoping I could commission you for a Ladybug one.” Adrien said sheepishly, cheeks tinged pink. He wondered if Marinette thought he was another hopeless Ladybug fanboy (he was). He hoped through the kindness of her heart that she wouldn’t judge him too harshly. 

“Um… sure. Just Ladybug?” She asked, a slight frown marring her pretty face. He blinked, confused by her sudden unhappy expression.

“…Is that a problem?” He asked cautiously. Maybe it wasn’t worth the effort or it was inefficient to make just one? He hadn’t thought about that. But Marinette quickly shook her head, her pigtails swaying as she did so. 

“No, it’s just… There’d be no Ladybug without Chat Noir, you know?” She said with a fond smile. Adrien felt his cheeks burn and his stomach flutter. He didn’t realize that anyone had thought so highly of Chat Noir and it warmed his heart to hear such words.

“…so I’m throwing in a Chat Noir doll free of charge.” Marinette grinned. 

She left him flabbergasted and awestruck and it took him a good ten seconds to realize that he hadn’t said anything in reply.

“Oh! Sure! Great! Thanks a lot, Marinette!” He rambled, earning a giggle in return and he had the sudden thought that he wanted a Marinette doll as well. He quickly banished the thought from his mind.

“I can probably get them done by next week? Is that okay?” She asked and he nodded furiously.

“Next week. Yeah. Cool.” He finger gunned. He wanted to slap himself for being such a dork. “I can’t wait.”


	2. Who dat cute boi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe spies a cute guy while waiting for Sabrina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Moon's birthday <3

Chloe huffed as her eyes scanned the open court of the campus, searching for the familiar redhead. But Sabrina was nowhere to be seen.

“She is going to pay for making me wait.” Chloe grumbled as she continued to look. Catching a glimpse of red, she narrowed her eyes to study the figure. It was clear that it wasn’t Sabrina—too red and too tall, but her eyes remained glued to the stranger.

He was a bit too lanky for her taste, but she had to admit he had an attractive face. She wasn’t quite sure how she felt about ponytails on guys, but the redness complimented the color of his eyes nicely. There was something that was nagging her though—something familiar.

Her eyes trailed along as he walked, slowly coming closer to her. When he was a couple of meters away, it finally dawned on her. She quickly turned away and folded her arms, heat spreading furiously across her cheeks. Her stomach churned with embarrassment. To think that the guy she was checking out was the boy she used to bully in collège.

She anxiously waited for him to walk by and she caught a glimpse of his grey jacket pass her. She was ready to sigh in relief when he stopped and turned towards her.

“Chloe?” She heard him ask.

  
  


She simply humphed, cheeks still burning and intent on ignoring him. Sabrina was going to have to meet her from now on because hell would have to freeze over before she gave Nathaniel Kurtzberg the time of day.

“Chloe Bourgeois?” He tried again.

She couldn’t stop her eyes from rolling over and taking a peek at him. 

Damn it. He was pretty.


	3. Denouement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat's Noir's thoughts during the final battle.

Of all the things Adrien knew his father was capable of, being the supervillain that he and Ladybug painstakingly sought out for the past some odd years, was not one of them.

The first thing that crossed his mind was “why?” But that was all too quickly replaced by thoughts of the countless times that Papillon— _his own father_ , had knowingly put him in danger. Everything that Gabriel had put him through, locking him up, not letting him go to school—he claimed that everything he did was to keep his dearest son safe. Adrien was inexplicably angry. But most of all?

He was hurt.

He had thought—no, he had been sure that Gabriel cared about him deep down. No matter how many times he had been let down, he still thought the best of his father. But the current revelation shattered such naive notions. Papillon was willing to sacrifice everything in order to obtain what he wanted, even him. He tried to reason with him; tell him that this present wouldn’t matter if he was going to change the past. But Adrien—Chat Noir, would have none of it. He wasn’t giving his Miraculous to his lunatic of a father.

Ladybug’s anger was enough to rival his. He wasn’t sure if she was angry on his behalf or in general, but his lady was incredibly patient with him, even in the midst of their final battle. She was kind and understanding—qualities that his father clearly lacked.

The battle was a blur. He didn’t know if it was because of the increased adrenaline and mess of emotions that clouded his mind or maybe the tears that kept threatening to spill that blurred his vision. But when he had come to his senses, he only saw grayness ahead of him. A speck of cold wetness touched his cheek but it was soon replaced by a warm caress. A figure appeared in his line of sight as his lady leaned over him. He slowly raised a hand to her face, his naked hand and her missing mask merely an afterthought to him.

“Is it over?” His voice came out quiet and hoarse.

“Yeah…” She replied, voice just as quiet and shaky. “It’s over.”

She tried smiling, to show some sort of happiness for their victory, but he saw her tears through his own. His precious lady was hurting for him and it comforted him to know that despite everything, there was someone who cared enough for him to share his sorrow.

“Thank you, Marinette.”

 


End file.
